poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot Meets Tom Sawyer
Littlefoot Meets Tom Sawyer is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot Tom Sawyer and his half-brother Sid are on their way to school when they see Huckleberry Finn fishing. Tom skips school to join Huck, but changes his mind after he sees Becky Thatcher. He tries to sneak into class, but Sid snitches on him to the teacher, Mr. Dobbins. Tom is made to sit with the girls, which he actually likes since he's able to sit next to Becky. He is also sat beside Amy Lawrence, a friend to whom he became "engaged". She still has romantic feelings for him but he is too transfixed by Becky to notice. Tom's pet frog Rebel then disrupts the class, meaning they are given early dismissal. On the way home from school, during the musical number "Hook, Line and Sinker", Tom tries multiple times to steal a kiss from Becky, but is thwarted each time by her father, Judge Thatcher. The next day, as Tom is about to go fishing with his friends, Aunt Polly makes him paint the house as punishment for what happened at school. Tom, however, gets his friends to paint the house for him instead. That night, when Tom and Huck go treasure hunting, they find Injurin' Joe and his friend Mutt Potter uncovering a chest of gold. Deputy Bean, who is visiting his wife's grave, discovers Joe and Mutt. As the boys watch from behind a tombstone, Joe brutally murders Bean who tried to hit him with a shovel, frames Mutt and captures Rebel. Tom knows that Joe can track him down through Rebel, so he and Huck make a pact never to tell anyone what they have seen. The next day, at school Becky accidentally spills ink on test results. Amy is so happy because she wants to cheat Becky, but Tom takes the blame, for which he receives a thrashing with a ruler by Mr. Dobbins. Amy were so angry because Tom saved Beck. After school, Tom becomes "engaged" to Becky, before a musical number by Becky and Amy, "One Dream", where the two individually express their shared love for Tom. He then admits he did the same with Amy, causing Becky to call off the engagement. Tom and Huck visit Mutt, who is on death row. They try to get him to remember Injurin' Joe murdering Bean, but Mutt doesn't remember. Joe meanwhile finds Tom and Huck, but they escape on a raft. They celebrate their survival and friendship with a musical number, "Friends for Life". When Tom and Huck return to town, they learn that the townspeople are mourning their deaths, believing the boys to have drowned. They disrupt the service, showing up at their own funeral, and are welcomed back. Amy, wanting to make Becky more upset at Tom, kisses Tom in front of Becky making her believe that Tom has chosen Amy over her and leaves before Tom can get a chance to explain, leaving him heartbroken. Judge Thatcher sentences Mutt to be hanged, but Huck and Tom testify against Joe at the last minute. Joe goes after Tom and Huck but fails and is pulled away by a river, while Mutt is freed and the boys are hailed as heroes. During the celebration, after making up with Tom, Becky talks Tom into exploring a cave. Amy follows them. Tom and Becky go into a cave and Tom says to Becky that she is the prettiest girl who he ever seen. That made Amy very sad and she stopped to follow Tom and Becky. They get lost and Becky begins to lose hope to finding the exit. Tom sings a number, "Light at the End of the Tunnel" to try and reassure her that they will find a way out. Instead of finding an exit, they find treasure—and Joe. Meanwhile, the townspeople notice Tom and Becky missing and Amy, who saw Tom and Becky go into the cave, reveals where they are. The townspeople go to look for them in the cave. With Huck's help, Tom subdues Joe, causing a rockfall which kills Joe, and is reunited with the townspeople and Aunt Polly. In the end Amy becomes Huck's girlfriend (after being impressed with how he assisted Tom against Joe) and Becky becomes Tom's girlfriend. Amy is no more jealous of Becky. The next day, Sid again tries to snitch on Tom, but it backfires, as Aunt Polly makes Sid paint the house instead of Tom. The movie ends with Tom, Becky, Huck and Amy having a picnic, during which Tom shows the others a gold coin and tells them about another treasure hunt. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper, Crusty, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzarelli, Mary Lou Milligan, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Creeper, Carface, Killer, Rothbart, Cat R. Waul, Chula, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Yosemite Sam, Makunga, Pete, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Abis Mal, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *In this film, Littlefoot and his friends will explain to Tom, Huckleberry, and Becky that Iago is on the good side now. *Terk and Tantor have met Tom, Huckleberry, and Becky, and faced Injun Joe before Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan. *Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie have met Tom, Huckleberry, and Becky and faced Injun Joe before Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin. *Like DisneyJman's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Tom Sawyer this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time ''movies, ''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Black Cauldron, the Scooby-Doo ''movies, ''The Goonies, the Mickey Mouse ''movies, the ''Looney Tunes ''movies, the ''Madagascar ''movies, ''Tarzan, Tarzan and Jane, We're Back! A DInosaur Story!, the Aladdin ''triology, ''Free Willy ''1-3, ''The Swan Princess ''movies, ''The Little Mermaid ''triology, ''The Jungle Book ''1 and 2, ''TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, The Lion King ''movies, ''Brother Bear ''1 and 2, ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Dinosaur, An American Tail ''1-4, the ''All Dogs Go to Heaven ''triology, ''The Nightmare Before Christmas, and the Pokémon ''movies. *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Dinosaur, An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster, Pokémon: The Movie 2000, and ''Tom Sawyer ''were released in 2000, same year that ''Tarzan ''was released on home video. Category:Yru17 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Adventure Films Littlefoot Meets Tom Sawyer Category:Non-Disney crossovers